


Mafia [title in working progress]

by smollie21368



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smollie21368/pseuds/smollie21368
Summary: "What did you do to get into this mess in the first place" the man asked staring at Minghao with a blank glare." To put it simply I betrayed the gang i was in and now their out for my blood"-----------------------------------------------------Hi this is probably my first chapter fic in around ..... A year so i hope you enjoy, mostly in 2nd, 3rd person and mainly following Minghao [note: the chapter are quite short so i appologise if you wanted longer chapters]





	1. Chapter 1

Running, thats all he could do at this point, with his old gang on his tail all he could do was run. Out of breath and absolutly exhausted, the Chinese man didn't stop, he couldn't stop, his life dependened on running, if he stopped now he'd be dead meat. 

He heard someone following him,  
'Shit, please don't be who I think it is.' He cursed in his head, he turned a quick corner only to be met with a dead end.  
'Nonononono'

He turned around to be met by his ex from the gang.  
"This is the end of the line Hao, just give up, it's your fault for helping our enemy." The other male sneered. his eyes flashing with hurt and an emotion Minghao couldn't place. 

"We can do it the easy way Hao, all you have to do is give in or I'll have to beat you black and blue so you learn, don't make it harder for yourself Hao."

The male gave Minghao an easy descision.  
"I'd rather fucking die before I give up, I did what I thought was right, if I'm dying, I'm going to die fighting." 

Minghao growled, the other man's face fell, flashing hurt and regret before turning hard. "If that is what you wish." He said before landing the first punch. 

They kept fighting, punch after punch, kick after kick, each blow to either men inflicted damage till the other man grabbed a knife, "I've been ordered to kill you Hao, it's the consequence of betrayal!" The man raised the knife above his head. 

Minghao thought it would be the end, but instead of the searing pain of being stabbed, he felt wetness drip on his cheeks   
'tears?' He thought confused.

Opening his eyes he could see him drop the knife trying to hold back tears.  
"I can't do it, shit I'm weak, I'm sorry Hao, you need to run" the man he loved blubbered. 

Now Minghao knew why the other man hesitated  
"I'll run but you need to hide too, you're going to get killed if you go back, thanks for letting me live"   
Minghao said wiping the tears off the other mans face.

Even though they broke up, they still cared about each other and it hurt them to see the other in pain. The only reason they separated was because of Minghao's and his ex's previous boss was being an ass. 

The other man nodded before kissing Minghao's cheek, "be careful and don't you dare fucking die" he laughed. Minghao nodded giving one last look at the man he loved before running through the streets.

The lanky man ran till he could barely breath, having sores and possibly a few fractures and sprains didnt help either, his luck ran out when he came across a group of his old gang members. 

With them all attacking at once it was a challenge enough, with the injuries he gained in the fight with his ex it was even harder.

He managed enough to not die till a man with bright red hair start punching some of the other men. After a half hour the men were down and Minghao and the red headed man were panting.

"why'd you help me?" Minghao asked the stranger.

"You were out numbered 1 to 6, and you're on my turf" the man puffed wiping off some blood off his face.

"What did you do to get into this mess in the first place" the man asked staring at Minghao with a blank glare.

" To put it simply I betrayed the gang i was in and now their out for my blood" Minghao puffed, hands on knees.

The man thought for a moment   
"Do you want to join my gang? We can keep you safe and alive" the man asked. 

Minghao looked at the red haired male.  
"Why should i trust you? I barely know you" Minghao spat.

"You don't need a reason if it's a free ticket fucking to safety. My name is S.Coups, I'm the leader of the gang around this area. You?" S.coups asked.

Minghao paused before hesitantly replying.

"My name is The8, if i join your gang will you make sure i wont get killed." he said bluntly.

Seungcheol nodded to fazed   
"yeah, you'll be safe, well as safe as you can be. So you in?" The older man asked holding out a hand.

Minghao stared at the hand, contemplating his choices before taking it and giving it a firm shake. "Yeah i'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

Ten to twenty minutes after Minghao is saved by Seungcheol he is being carried on the back of the older man.

"Thank you for helping me, but you really don't need to carry me, I'm fine" Minghao mumbled into seungcheols back, his arms rested on Seungcheols shoulders.

Seungcheol chuckled, the noise vibrating through his back.

"You got quite a few injuries and broken bones. I think it'd be best for me to carry you, we're nearly at the HQ anyway. Just be paitent kid" 

True to his word they arrived at a fairly large building, the details on the walls were quite intricate and the atmosphere gave a feel of power yet sophistication, all in all Minghao was in awe, though he didn't show it on his face, he just let his eye wonder.

Seungcheol carried Minghao to the door, letting one of the arms that were supporting Minghao go so he could press the intercom.

"Hey guys I'm back with a new kid, open the door so i can bring him in"  
He spoke into the speaker letting his hand go back to its previous place.

Soon enough Minghao heard rushed footsteps before the door swung open "hyung! You're back! Who's this? Oh he's injured! I'll get Jisoo hyung!" A young boy pops up automatically spouting questions and exclamations.

"Dino, calm down. The8 this is our maknae Lee chan aka Dino, he specializes in in explosives" Seungcheol introduced Chan to Minghao while Chan smiled wildly at Minghao leaving him quite soft for the younger after only just meeting him. 

Minghao was carried to what he assumed was the medical room, he was met with a man that seemed as though he was more angelic then human.

"Oh dear! Poor kid, Seungcheol could you place him on one of the beds so I can tend to his wounds" the man said as he started to grab things from around the room

"That's Jisoo or Joshua which is his english name, he's in charge of patching anyone up if we're injured or sick" Seungcheol explained before stepping back for Jisoo.

"I'm going to give you some numbing gel on some areas so I can patch you up, afterwards I want you get some rest. You can even meet the others once you're in better condition" Jisoo said as he started patching Minghao up, closing his wounds. 

When Jisoo finished his task he left Minghao to rest, urging Chan and Seungcheol out to let Minghao sleep and rejuvenate. After a few minutes Minghao felt himself drift off feeling a little safer then he had felt before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao wakes up and meets the rest of the gang.  
> I suck at summeries I'm sorry.

Waking up to multiple voices speaking at once really wasn't how Minghao pictured it to be, but here he is eyes barely open as what sounds to be a crowd speaking in stage whispers just past the door. It was only a few minutes before a familiar face walked into the room.

"Ah, Minghao you're awake. How was your sleep?" Joshua asked kindly, being mindful of the volume of his voice to the relief of the younger.

"It's the best sleep I've had in a long time that's for sure, thank you hyung. Do you mind telling me what's with the racket outside?" Minghao asked sitting up with the help of the medic.

Joshua smiled sheepishly, "the racket would be the rest of the members. They found out about you coming here last night and have wanted to meet you. Sorry about the noise by the way, they're usually not this disruptive." Joshua slowly started to asses the wounds and bruises that litter the Chinese males slightly tan skin

Minghao thought about this fact while he observed Joshua's gentle hands wrap his scars, " Am I going to meet them today?" Minghao asked his face void of any emotion, inside however he was quite curious.

Joshua smiled at Minghao once he finished, "Sure, why don't we head to the living room. I'll have the others wait for us there." He said before walking to the door, poking his head out to the strangers beyond the door.

When he came back the racket had reduced to a calming silence. He held out his hand towards the younger, "come on now, can't leave them waiting." He spoke as he assisted Minghao to stand.

Joshua lead Minghao out of the medical room into a hallway, the walls were covered in grey wall paper, they held no pictures or frames. They passed many doors and walked down a couple of hallways till they reached the stairs. " Mind your step Minghao, don't want you to get any more injuries." He spoke as they carefully descended the stairs.

When they reached the living room Minghao was met with at least eleven faces, two of which he could pick out as familiar. ' S.coups and Dino was it?' He thought to himself only to be brought back to reality with the leader beckoning for attention.

"Alright guys! I would like to introduce our newest member. The8 would you care to introduce yourself?" He turned to face him after addressing the group of men.

Minghao turned to face the group of, admittedly, very attractive males. 'Curse my gay ass heart' Minghao scolded himself after getting distracted.

"Pleasure to meet you all, as S.coups has said my name is The8. My real name is Minghao, you may call me either. I specialise in hand to hand combat and close range weapons. Oh i may have to mention that I'm from China so please pardon me if i mess up verbally" Minghao spoke with a emotionless expression.

The other member's reactions were varied, some were smiling, some looked curious and others bearing the same expression Minghao wore. S.coups smiled calmly before he began to beckon the others to introduce themselves. Soon one by one each male introduced themselves.

"Hello Minghao, I'm Jeonghan, my alias is Angel. I specialise in long distance weapons and luring in victims." An Angelic looking raven haired male spoke from his seat on the right.

"Hi! My name is Hoshi, but my real name is Soonyoung, I'm the one that specializes in short distance blades." A cheery, hamster looking male smiled as he introduced himself from the love seat on the right.

"Hello The8-ssi, I'm Wonwoo my alias is J.W. i specialise in tactics." A tall pale male greeted from his spot on the long L-shaped couch.

"Hey The8 I'm woozi, real name Jihoon. I specialise in technology, making gadgets and such." A smaller male sitting on, what Minghao seemed to recall, Soonyoung as he waved lazily in his general direction.

"Hi Minghao, I'm Jun. I'm also Chinese, it's awesome to finally have someone that speaks my mother tongue. I specialise in martial arts and close combat weapons." A lanky male introduced himself in Chinese that made Minghao ease up surprisingly fast. He was positioned on the large couch next to Wonwoo.

One by one the other males introduced themselves to him, so far he's gathered this much: 

S.coups is the leader and deals with hand to hand combat and strength; he's also the eldest.

Jeonghan is the mood maker, he's in charge of long distance weapons and luring in people they need.

The three eldest members were the gang's parents basically, and in a relationship.

Joshua is the person in charge or making sure they're patched up and healthy, also the only one with a medical degree. Go figure.

Soonyoung mainly uses daggers and or other types of blades. He also looks like a hamster, a cute hamster.

Wonwoo is a tactical man, he helped create the plans and finalise them.

Jihoon was a small adorable male that shouldn't be underestimated. He was the brains infront of most of their plans along with Wonwoo. He was also the man that was dating Soonyoung.

Jun was the other Chinese male, he mainly focused on martial arts and short distance combat. He may have also caught his attention.

The male that could resemble the sun was a man called Seokmin aka DK. Man may not look like it, but if need be he could snipe a target down from an unbelievable distance.

The tallest male in the room, sitting on the other side of Wonwoo, his name was Mingyu aka wolf. The tall man more looked like a pup, he was in charge of making sure everyone was fed, but he also was fairly good with knives. He also found out that Wonwoo and Mingyu were a thing.

A boisterous young male and a laid back male, names Seungkwan and Hansol, aka Boo and Vernon. They were a tag team of sorts both really good with traps. They were sharing a bean bean bag with Chan. He was informed that Boo and DK were a couple.

Lastly Chan aka Dino, master of explosives that one. Also the youngest of the whole entire group. Vernon and the youngest were together, which he found adorable as Chan was currently cuddling Vernon.

Minghao surveyed the room, within the room it was filled with different personalities, relationships and skills, yet they all were able to work together and get along. That made Minghao admire. 'I'm gonna like it here.' Minghao thought smiling as he watched the group joke around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, and not even a long update but i kinda wanted to do this first before a timeskip. I still hope you enjoy it

Minghao ended up sitting on one of the many couches next to Joshua while chatting along peacefully to the medic. After the introductions Minghao was gently placed down on one of the two seater couches. He was glad that he was able to sit, standing up put too much strain on his injuries.

Joshua smiled softly at the boy "so how do you think of the members?" He asked softly.

Minghao smiled back softly "they're okay, a lot louder then what I'm used to and surprisingly just as friendly, but they're, nice" he said after a moment of thought.

Joshua smiled at the response "I'm so glad to hear that, oh would you look at that it's nearly dinner time, Mingyu-ah could you start on preparing dinner?" He asked as he look at the tallest person in the room.

Mingyu flashed a puppy toothed grin "sure hyung, anything special in mind for the newest member?" He asked as he stood up carefully stepping over the bean bag.

Joshua thought for a moment then smiled "could you make some fried chicken tonight?" He asked, chuckling when the other members berked up.

Mingyu smiled, showing his little fang before walking into the kitchen to prepare the feast for 13 males.

Minghao smiled as he looked around. The smell of food coming from the kitchen, the loud chatter from the males around him and the warmth he felt at the chance of having a real family. 

His mind wondered a little further from the warm atmosphere quite quickly though as he thought about his past gang.

'would they keep trying to find him?' 

'Are they going to hurt his new found family?'

'Is he really going to be free from his past?'

His thoughts were interrupted by a call for dinner and a stampede of males running for the dining room to feast in honour of the new member.

Joshua helped Minghao into the dining room, setting him down on a chair before sitting next to him. Minghao erased his previous thoughts from his head as he focused on the food and laughter from the scene in front of him. 'Maybe I'll just worry about this later, right now I'm going to just let go' he thought smiling softly as he joined in.


End file.
